LA CASA ENCANTADA yaoi
by pixi-ice
Summary: Una casa encantada es el lugar perfecto para que tu novio se te eche a los brazos pero también para descubrir secretos ocultos. SASODEI centric, Kakuhidan, Kisaita y más parejas


**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary:** Sasori lleva a Deidara a una casa encantada para que salte asustado a sus brazos, pero ocurren acontecimientos inesperados.

**Parejas:**

**Sasodei (centric)**

**Kakuhidan**

**Kisaita**

**Madazetsu**

**La casa encantada****:D**

-Sasori-danna-dijo Deidara con los ojos cerrados aun-¿A dónde pretendes llevarme?-dijo en tono un tanto burlón.

-tch... mira que eres impaciente-dijo Sasori en tono que denotaba aburrimiento.

-llevo media hora con los ojos cerrados porque dijiste que era una maldita sorpresa…mm-dijo Deidara enfadado.

**··FlashBack YEAH:D··**

_-Deidara me ignora hace meses que no hacemos NADA, ni si quiera un beso, no es como si le quisiera solo por el sexo pero… entiéndeme-dijo Sasori_

_-mira Sasori, si lo que quieres es que te salte a los brazos yo que tu lo llevaría a un sitio que de miedo._

_-¿miedo?-preguntó Sasori a Kakuzu con el que estaba jugando a las cartas._

_-sí, eso dije-dijo serio Kakuzu mientras observaba atentamente sus cartas.- ¿vas?_

_-e…-Sasori miró sus cartas un momento-no… creo que paso._

_Kakuzu se encogió de hombros ante eso._

_-¿a ti te funcionó?-le preguntó Sasori._

_-¿eh? ¡A si!-dijo Kakuzu aun concentrado en el juego-verás Hidan se asustó y se echo encima mío._

_-¡eso es mentira viejo avaro!-dijo Hidan que estaba rodeando la mesa mientras observaba a su novio y a Sasori jugar-yo no l e temo a nada…!-dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_-a los crucifijos-dijo tranquilo._

_-¿crucifijos? ¿Dónde?Jashin-sama! ¡Protégeme! -exclamo en tono un tanto asustado- quiero decir… e…. ¿qué?-dijo Hidan recuperando la compostura_

_-¿ves?-dijo Kakuzu. - ¿qué le puede asustar a Deidara?_

_-¡carbón! ¡Imbécil! ¡Viejo!-Hidan empezó a insultar a Kakuzu mientras el otro le ignoraba._

_-mmm…-Sasori dedicó unos minutos a responder esa pregunta.-te seré sincero, no tengo ni la menor idea-dijo_

_Kakuzu se encogió de hombros._

_-¿vas?-Sasori asintió con la cabeza-pues llévale a un sitio que de miedo… una casa abandonada o algo._

_Sasori y Kakuzu echaron ambos la misma cantidad de dinero._

_-¿y cómo le voy a convencer para eso?-le preguntó Sasori._

_-dile que es una sorpresa… ¿vas?_

_-no-dijo Sasori satisfecho de juegos por hoy._

_-Pareja de cincos-dijo Kakuzu desvelando sus cartas._

_-pareja de nueves-dijo Sasori recogiendo el dinero de la mesa y enseñando sus cartas ante un shokeado Kakuzu-¿sabes qué? Quédate con el dinero-dijo dejándolo de nuevo en la mesa-yo no lo necesito._

_**···FIN DEL Flashback····**_

-Ya está, abre los ojos.-dijo Sasori.

Al abrir los ojos Deidara se encontró una especie de casa a oscuras destrozada que ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿qué es esto?-preguntó Deidara.

-una casa…

-¿a esto le llamas casa?-preguntó un tanto confuso Deidara.

Sasori parpadeó con cara de aburrimiento.

-si…-dijo secamente el pelirrojo.

Deidara enfadado le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿sabes qué? Me voy, haz lo que te venga en gana.-dijo Deidara dándole la espalda a su novio.

-joder, Deidara. ¿Así acaba todo entre nosotros?

Deidara de repente paró de caminar en seco a la vez que su corazón también paraba.

-¿Qué…?-dijo aclarándose la voz para tratar de no parecer asustado y triste-¿qué quieres decir?

-quiero decir, que llevamos meses saliendo y en estas últimas semanas me evitas, y ni me hablas-dijo Sasori.

-pe… pero eso no quiere decir nada.

-¿me ocultas algo Dei?

Deidara tragó saliva asustado y medio temblando.

-se supone que somos novios, ¡tienes que confiar en mí! ¡Dime qué te pasa!

-ve… veras Sasori, si he hecho eso es porque… porque tu…porque yo…-dijo Deidara aun sin atreverse a mirar a su novio a la cara.

-es igual… si no me quieres dar explicaciones no tienes porque dármelas… hemos acabado-dijo Sasori mientras adelantaba a Deidara para girar el picaporte de la casa y marcharse.

-es… es por eso por lo que no te digo nada…-dijo Deidara.

Sasori se giró para mirarlo confundido pero recibió un puñetazo de su novio.

-¡eres un maldito imbécil Sasori!

Furioso Deidara se adentró en la casa oscura y tenebrosa.

Sasori que estaba completamente aturdido por el puñetazo y el enfado se levanto y cerró la puerta de golpe.

-imbécil, ese mocoso es imbécil. No sé que vería en él.-fue lo que iba repitiéndose Sasori de vuelta a la base.

Pero a la mitad de su camino empezó a arrepentirse y a echar de menos a Deidara.

-¿ese no es Sasori?-oyó el pelirrojo una voy a pocos metros por delante de él.

Atreves de los arboles poco a poco distinguió dos figuras, una más alta que la otra con dos batas de Akatsuki, que estaban cerca de la base.

-¿qué tal Sasori?-le preguntó Kisame con una sonrisa según llegó el pelirrojo a su posición junto a Itachi.

-hola Kisame-dijo-hola… Itachi

-ch…-dijo Itachi mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿qué haces por aquí? ¿y Dei?

-a pues…

-no deberías perderle de vista-dijo Kisame.

Itachi le miró de reojo.

Sasori miró confundido al hombre tiburón.

-sobre todo ahora que esta embarazado de ti-dijo el tiburón sonriente.

Sonrisa que desapareció al ver la cara de confusión de Sasori.

-creo que volví a hablar de más.-dijo Kisame.

-no es nada nuevo-dijo Itachi sin expresión en su cara.

Kisame sonrió de nuevo y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Itachi a lo que Itachi, acción ante la que Itachi pareció no mostrar reacción alguna.

-mierda-dijo Sasori que salió corriendo hasta donde estaba Deidara.

Suponiendo que aún estuviera allí.

-soy idiota, ¿Cómo le pude gritar? Normal que no me lo quisiera decir-se decía Sasori durante el camino.

Al llegar a la casa abandonada Sasori abrió la puerta y empezó a buscar por todas las habitaciones de la casa llamando a Deidara.

-¿Dei? Deidara por favor contesta-decía.

Hasta que entró en una habitación donde vio al rubio secándose las lagrimas.

Y antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar Sasori se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

-Deidara-susurró Sasori.

-¿Sa… Sasori?

-lo siento, fui un imbécil por favor perdóname.

Deidara suspiró.

-se que estas embarazado pero Dei, ¿Cómo se te pasó la idea por la cabeza de que si me enteraba te dejaría?

-¿qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó.

Sasori solo sonrió.

-¿fue Konan?-"no ella nunca diría nada" pensó Deidara-¿quién te lo dijo?

-Kisame-dijo Sasori besando el cuello de su novio.

-¿ese tiburón traidor e?-preguntó enfadado.

Sasori besó a Deidara lentamente.

Y al cabo de un rato se separó de sus labios.

-Sasori, puede que no esté embarazado… o puede que sí, aun no es definitivo-dijo-por eso fui a pedir ayuda a Konan y… resulta que el tiburón ese lo oyó todo.

-no importa-dijo Sasori lamiendo el labios superior de Deidara.

EL rubio abrió su boca para dar cavidad a la lengua de Sasori que no dejó rincón sin explorar en la boca de su novio.

-Sasori…-murmuró mientras este abría su bata de Akatsuki y metía sus manos entre su camisa.

Sasori Besó el cuello de Deidara mientras bajaba y subía sus manos por su pecho y abdomen acariciando su piel.

* * *

Zetsu que no llevaba su planta carnívora encima para no llamar la atención caminada junto a Tobi/Madara por un bosque.

-Zetsu-senpai Tobi no quiere dormir en Akatsuki hoy, Tobi quiere dormir en una posada.

**-¿qué dices idiota? es demasiado tarde para ir a una posada están cerradas**

-Tobi quiere dormir fuera de Akatsuki, tiene que haber alguna casa por aquí.

Zetsu suspiró.

-Madara-sama a veces no le entiendo-dijo Zetsu pasándose la mano por el pelo verde.

* * *

-¿Has oído algo?-preguntó Deidara que estaba medio desnudo intentado zafarse del abrazo de su novio.

-¿qué un poco tarde para empezar a asustarse no?-preguntó Sasori a modo burlón.

-oí una puerta abrirse…mm-dijo Deidara

-el viento-dijo Sasori mientras besaba de nuevo el cuello de su novio.

* * *

-¡SI! ¡Tobi y Zetsu van a dormir aquí esta noche!-gritó Tobi emocionado.

-m…-dijo Zetsu.

Zetsu continuó ignorando a Tobi mientras se adentraba en la oscura y tenebrosa casa que, para ser sinceros no le daba muy buena impresión.

De repente Zetsu pisó una rama que había por el suelo, y su corazón paró en seco asustado, aunque no tardó tiempo en darse cuenta que solo era una rama.

Madara (ósea Tobi o como le quieras decir) rodeó por la cintura a Zetsu.

-¿asustado Zuzu?-le susurró Madara al oído.

Zetsu que se puso visiblemente rojo por las atenciones recibidas de su superior le dio un codazo para apartarlo.

El golpe consiguió que Madara le soltara y se alejara de él dejándole de nuevo espacio "personal".

-tus cambios de personalidad me marean.-dijo Zetsu

-mira quien fue a hablar-bromeó Madara sin intención de dañar a Zetsu.

**-calla.-dijo el Zetsu negro.**

-esta casa de mala espina-dijo Madara-¿no crees?

Zetsu suspiró y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Madara.

-supongo.

Madara de quitó la máscara y Zetsu se volvió a poner un poco rojo.

El pelinegro lo abrazó y bajó sus manos por la espalda de bi color haciendo que este se ruborizara aún más.

Madara fue acercando sus labios para besarlo hasta que "sin querer" bajó demasiado sus manos y le toco el culo a Zetsu por lo que recibió un golpe inesperado por el que casi cae al suelo.

-¡¿qué crees que haces?-le preguntó Zetsu muy alterado y rojo, sobretodo muy rojo.

-¡WA! ¡Zetsu-senpai hizo daño a Tobi!

**-me levantáis dolor de cabeza**

Madara se levantó de golpe del suelo y acorraló a Zetsu en una pared poniendo un brazo a cada lado de él, para que no escapara.

Y esta vez sí, consiguió besarle.

Beso por el que Zetsu quedó mareado y dejó que su cabeza callera en el hombro de Madara.

-¿Zetsu?-preguntó Madara preocupado sujetando el cuerpo de Zetsu son sus manos por si caía al suelo

-m… ¿qué?... ¿quién?...-a Zetsu le daba vueltas todo.

Madara se puso la máscara, cogió a Zetsu y le levantó en brazos estilo nup**c**ial.

El Uchiha abrió una puerta de la primera habitación que vio y…

-Sa…Sasori.

-Dei…-suspiró Sasori mientras le embestía una vez más haciendo que el rubio lanzara un gemido de placer.

-Sasori… espera, para.

-¿está bien Dei?-preguntó Sasori preocupado que fuera debido a su posible embarazo.

-date… la vuelta-jadeo Deidara.

Sasori se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un Tobi que llevaba un Zetsu mareado en brazos.

-¿esto…?-dijo Sasori con cara de aburrimiento-¿qué hacéis por aquí Tobi?-le preguntó Sasori elevando una ceja.

-na…nada-exclamó Madara adoptando de nuevo la personalidad de Tobi.- ¿y… y vosotros?

-e… na… nada tampoco-dijo Sasori.

-bien… entonces… Tobi se marcha a otra habitación.-dijo Tobi cerrando la puerta y marchándose.

Sasori se giró para mirar a Deidara que estaba en parte aun rojo de vergüenza de que Tobi les hubiera visto.

-¿esto…?-dijo Deidara

-¿sí?

-¿va Tobi a violar el cadáver de Zetsu?-preguntó Deidara.

-no lo quiero saber-contestó Sasori en broma y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Al parar de reír pararon en seco y Sasori examinó a Deidara que estaba desnudo bajo él.

-¿por qué no continuamos?-preguntó Sasori lamiendo uno de los pezones de Deidara.

-m…-gimió el rubio.

* * *

-¡taran!-dijo Kisame abriendo la puerta-y esta es la casa en la que pasaremos la noche.

Itachi con cara inexpresiva miró alrededor y vio una casa con muchas habitaciones totalmente deshabitada y no daba buen rollo.

-¿Kisame…?

-¿sí?-preguntó sonriente el tiburón.

-¿me has traído aquí por qué pensabas que me asustara me tirara a tus brazos?-preguntó Itachi.

Kisame apartó su mirada de Itachi y miró hacia otro lado.

-fue idea de Kakuzu, lo siento. Era obvio que no te asustarías. De todas formas-dijo Kisame mirando al suelo triste-¿una belleza como tu como alguien como yo? Lo dudo.

Itachi le miró sorprendido y decidió hacer algo.

Itachi avanzó hacia Kisame, le abrazó y escondió su cara en el pecho del tiburón.

-Kisame… protégeme… tengo miedo-dijo fingiendo para no disgustar al tiburón.

Kisame sonrió y le abrazó.

-no te preocupes… yo te protegeré-dijo Kisame siguiéndole la corriente.

Kisame se separó un poco de Itachi para besarlo.

-vamos a una habitación anda…-dijo Itachi tirando de la ropa de su novio hasta una habitación.

Kisame sonrió dejándose arrastrar por Itachi.

-¿significa eso que serás mi novio?

-ch…

Kisame feliz subo interpretar eso como un sí.

Al abrir la puerta de una habitación de encontraron con Sasori y Deidara…em… en una posición muy comprometedora.

-¡cerrad la maldita puerta!-gritó Sasori.

Kisame e Itachi se miraron confusos.

Al entrar en la siguiente habitación se encontraron con la máscara de Tobi por el cuelo y más ropa.

Tobi estaba encima de Zetsu besándolo, pero no se le veía la cara desde donde estaban.

-Vámonos-dijo Itachi al darse cuenta de que no se habitan percatado de su presencia aun y su novio le observaba atentamente.

-¿e? pero yo quiero ver quién hay debajo de la más cara.

Zetsu jadeó y Tobi soltó una risa malévola que asusto a Kisame.

-¿te estás divirtiendo Zuzu?-dijo en la voz de Madara.

Lo cual asusto a Kisame lo suficiente como para cerrar la puerta e irse.

-¿por qué a puerto Tobi esa voz?-le preguntó Kisame.

-Quien sabe-dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros.

Kisame seguía de pié junto a la puerta cerrada de la habitación donde estaba Zetsu e Itachi estaba dentro de una habitación vacía.

-Kisame-dijo Itachi quitándose la ropa-tú verás si vienes.

De hecho Kisame corrió hasta él para envolverlo en un profundo beso y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

-¿qué es esto Kakuzu? ¿Una casa encantada? No hay necesidad de asustarme ya somos novios y estas cosas no me dan miedo.

De repente los gritos de Deidara, o quizás de Zetsu o de Itachi se oyeron en la casa.

-Ka… Kakuzu-dijo Hidan asustado-¿oíste eso?

Valla, parecía que los consejos amorosos de Kakuzu surgían efecto, así que el también iba a sacar provecho de la casa.

-¿oír que Hidan?-dijo Pasando su brazo por la cintura del religioso.-¿por qué no vamos a una habitación y me lo cuentas con tranquilidad?

Hidan asintió.

* * *

-¿Konan?

-si-contestó.

-¿sabes donde están el resto?-preguntó Pein.

-no-dijo.

-ni si quiera esta Madara…-murmuró confuso Pein.

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


End file.
